Dragonball V: Season Three
by XZanayu
Summary: The long awaited continuation of my Dragonball V series has finally arrived!


I'm BAAAACCCCKKKKKKK! Hello everyone! After being gone for a minute, I have returned to bring you season three of my series Dragonball V! The chapters will be slow in coming due to work and school, but they will be coming! So please enjoy the first chapter of Dragonball V Season Three!

 **Dragonball V: Season Three**

 **Chapter One**

 **Eight months have passed since the defeat of the Darkness, the appearance of the eight star dragonball, and the wedding of Piccolo and Valis. We find ourselves at inside capsule corps, where the arrival of two special guests…**

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

 **is eagerly awaited.**

"You're doing great, Valis. We're almost done. Now, just one more big push!" shouts Bulma, Valis' friend and midwife.

"O-okay Bulma." Valis replied breathing heavily.

"You can do it, kitten." Piccolo softly said to his wife who rested against his chest while lying on the bed, to give birth to their children.

Valis sat up and gave a big push as Bulma instructed and a couple seconds later, a cry was heard.

"It's a boy!" Bulma said, as she handed to baby to Chichi who was also assisting with the birthing, to clean the infant. He looked exactly like Piccolo with one big exception, he had a tail.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Valis yelled.

"Wow! Looks like the sibling wants out now too." Bulma said as she saw a green head breaching.

"I'm so tired Bulma. I don't think I can push anymore." Valis panted.

"Yes, you can." Piccolo said. "I know you're tired, but you have to help him out so you can say hello and then rest."

Valis turned her head to look at her husband. He smiled at her and nodded. She smiled in return, then turned back, took a few deep breaths and when the contraction hit, she pushed with what strength she had left.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Valis screamed.

Another cry was heard.

"Another boy!" Chichi exclaimed this time as she took the infant to clean off while Bulma helped got rid of the after birth and stitched Valis together. The twin looked exactly like his father with a tail.

"We have sons, Piccolo-chan." Valis said tiredly and smiled when Chichi brought the twins to their parents, handing the first born to Piccolo and the second born to Valis.

As the new parents basked in the glow of being parents, Bulma and Chichi went outside the infirmary where the Z senshi and their families, Valis' guardians and Pogo sat outside, eagerly awaiting news. Everyone looked at them. Chichi and Bulma smiled and told them they could come inside.

There was the sound of rushing footsteps as everyone rushed in to see the offspring of Valis and Piccolo. They gathered around to see Piccolo and Valis holding their children. Gohan walked up to Piccolo and smiled up at him. Piccolo returned the smile and carefully handed his son over to him. Gohan looked down at the infant as the baby opened his eyes.

The baby's eyes made contact with Gohan's and he smiled softly. Gohan smiled and looked at Piccolo.

"He smiled at me." He said to his mentor and second father.

The baby then locked eyes with his sire, smiled and cooed. Piccolo held a finger out for his son to grasp onto. Goku moved to the bed where his sister held the other baby and sat down beside his sister who smiled tiredly at him and handed over her bundle for him to hold. He was amazed at how cute the baby was.

The baby he held opens his eyes and to Goku's astonishment he had green eyes like his sister.

"Sis, this little guy ha green eyes like you." Goku pointed out staring at the baby who was looking at him and cooing. Everyone looked towards the bundle in his arms as Goku held the baby up a little bit for everyone to see that indeed the baby's eyes were the same sun-struck emerald green eyes like his mother, Valis and not the obsidian black like his father, Piccolo.

"That's not the only surprise, lil bro." Valis said with a gentle smile.

She glanced at her mate and Piccolo nodded slightly at her. They both pulled the blankets down slightly that held their children and out popped furry tails waving in the air. Everyone gasped with exception of the parents, Bulma and Chichi. Vegeta was the first one to recover.

"Humph. The very first nameck-saiya-jins. Can't wait when they start training so see how strong they are."

"That depends, G-man." Valis said.

Everyone looked at her with confusion.

"It will be their decisions if they wish to become the planet's future protectors. Piccolo and I both agreed to let them enjoy their childhoods and when they get old enough to understand what they are and they powers the may have, then and only then will they be given the choice decide what to do with their lives." She explained as she stroked her son's cheek that was still being held by her brother.

Suddenly, a soft glow filled the room. Everyone looked over to where Gohan held the oldest twin to see a golden V appear on his forehead. A second later, another soft glow filled the room. Everyone turned their heads to see a golden V on the baby Goku held. The two glows last a full minute before the glows stopped and the V's vanished.

"Pogo, wha…?" Valis began.

"I know not, princess." Pogo answered, putting his paws on the bed as he looked at both the twins. "This has never happened before. All the Valis warriors have all been females. This is a first in history that a male much less two are blessed to be Valis warriors. Very odd."

"What about the eight star dragonball, V-chan?" Krillin asked.

"Good question. Eight star dragonball." Valis answered with her right hand raised, palm up.

A light appeared and formed a sphere and there sat the elusive eight star dragonball in her hand. She stared at the magical ball.

"I didn't realize that there was an eight star dragonball." Piccolo said.

"You're not supposed to." Valis replied. "It wouldn't be called elusive if everyone knew of its existence. The eight star dragonball was a gift from the namecksei-jins after my ancestor, Valis III, saved their race from extinction from some sort of plague that was killing them off by the thousands."

"Valis III was a not only a warrior, but a great healer a well. She used her knowledge to come up with a vaccine that made the namecksei-jins immune to the virus that was attacking their bodies. To show their appreciation, the namecksei-jin elder had the dragon clan of the namecksei-jins create a dragonball, but not just any dragonball, a dragonball like no other. The eight star dragonball." Pogo explained.

"Only Valis warriors can wield its power.' Valis stated.

"Does it grant wishes?" Gohan asked handing the eldest twin back to Piccolo.

"No. It doesn't work the way ordinary dragonballs do. Like I said it's special and can only be wielded by the princess." Pogo said.

"Cool. But, why did you call it elusive?" Goku asked while letting the baby play with his fingers.

"Because the eight star dragonball went missing after Valis IV used the power of the eight star dragonball to end the battle, but Valis IV immediately died afterwards due to her injuries and the eight star dragonball vanished when she passed away. No one knew what happened to it until now." Mai said."

"Okay, enough about that. What about names you two?" Chichi asked excitedly.

Piccolo looked down at his first born son who had fallen back asleep and smiled

"Sax."

"Sax?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, Sax. Short for Saxophone." Piccolo replied, never taking his eyes of his son.

Gohan smiled and nodded.

"And this little guy?" Goku asked as the twin yawned and began to drift off to dreamland.

:"Nail. Nail II." Valis said softly.

"Welcome to the world, Nail" Goku said looking down at the sleeping baby.

Goku was about to say something else when he noticed his sister had fallen asleep. He motioned for everyone to quietly file out of the room as he softly stood up and put Nail beside Sax in their bassinette next to the hospital bed where their mother rested. He shook nodded at Piccolo, softly kissed Valis on her forehead and left the room, making sure the door close silently behind him.

After making sure the twins and Valis were settled, Piccolo went over by the window and assumed the lotus position in mid-air to meditate as he guarded his sleeping charges.

And there you are ladies and gentlemen, the first chapter of Dragonball V: Season Three! Please review and flamers will be terminated!


End file.
